naruto no kitsune of konohagakure
by firl jausalmcha
Summary: first story published! naruto fuses with kyuubi then finds kyuubi's half brother. what will come of this? naruhina please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

disclaimer: naruto not mine

The peaceful village of Konohagakure was attacked by the first kyuubi ranked kitsune thirteen years ago, when in a last ditch effort the fourth hokage sacrificed his life to seal the lord of demons(the kyuubi)into his newborn son who's name was and still is Naruto Uzumaki. This is his story:

"Get out here demon brat, we want to have 'fun' with you!!" "Hm let me think...no." if your not coming out we'll com in." then the door was engulfed in flames. After the door burned away while Naruto was getting dressed in his bedroom the mob broke into the apartment and busted into Naruto's room right after he had finished, they then started to beat him past unconsciousness. **"OI GAKI, WAKE UP!**" "Shut up baka kitsune!" **"YOU SHUT UP GAKI, I NEED YOU TO FUSE WITH ME, AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE YOU HAVE ACTUALLY PROVEN TO ME THAT YOU ARE WORTHY OF MY POWER.** "What will happen if I go along with this?" **"YOU WILL BECOME A KITSUNE AND GAIN MY LEVEL OF TAILS! SO ARE YOU READY FOR THIS**?" WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WILL GO ALONG WITH THIS?!" **"OUR MINDS ARE LINKED KIT, REMEMBER!?" **"Oh, yeah, now I remember." **_Man this kid's an idiot. _**"I HEARD THAT!" **"SORRY."** "Ok what do I have to do?" Kyuubi then shows Naruto the memory. "Ok can I start now?" "**YES YOU CAN."** Naruto then starts to do what seem to be random hand signs.

IN THE OUTSIDE WORLD

the villagers stop beating the unconscious boy as he starts to glow an eerie violet color.((the chakra mixing is causing the glow to be violet))suddenly it explodes from Naruto's body throwing the mob out via wall. Naruto then woke up to find his apartment in ruins " _sigh_ " he then looked at himself in the mirror. "WHAT?!" _Ok, that is not what I expected_.((this is what he saw))what he had seen: for one his whole body was covered in orange fur except for his lower face and chest. He also saw that he had nine tails, a pair of fox ears, claws, and three toed paw-like feet. His hair was just as wild as ever but it was a burnt red-orange color and reached the ground. He also saw that his eyes were slitted. He then noticed that his senses had heightened considerably. He then took a sniff and ran off toward Ichiraku with a yell of "RAMEN!"

It's the end of the chapter as we know it, It's the end of the chapter as we know it, It's the end of the chapter as we know it, and I feel fiiiiiine


	2. Chapter 2

Chappy 2

at the gates of konoha someone who looks like the new Naruto had snuck over the gates and started to run towards Ichiraku ramen stand after shouting out ramen at the same time as naruto had

at Ichiraku's

everyone looked up as they heard Naruto and someone else yell ramen on two different sides of the village and saw two blurs crash into each other outside the stand revealing two fox-boys lying on the ground with swirly eyes. They then jumped up and stepped into the stand mumbling about walls and then they noticed each other. "Who are you and why do you look like me?" They asked in unison. "I'm Naruto who are you?" "I'm kit nice to meet you, but I think we should run." " points at angry demon slaying mob " ((kit will be underlined from now on)) "Um, I'm up for that" " both run out door " "I came here to find the vessel of my adoptive half sister, guess I found him huh." "You're the Kyuubi's half brother!?" "Yeah so?" "I didn't know kyuubi had a half brother." "I ran away after otou-san got killed." "Who killed him?" "My cousin." "Why?" "They were sparring and my cousin accidentally stabbed him in the eye with a practice katana." "How did that happen?" "Otou-san ducked to avoid a stab at his chest and got stabbed. Steven then ran off. I found him later and he went insane and tried to kill me. When he tried to kill me I had an option to turn into a full demon and I turned it down, therefore I turned into a full demon but kept all the good things of being a hanyou, for the demonic adoption ceremony only makes you a half demon." ((all this time they have been jogging from the mob to the front gates. Naruto's friends had come to see what was going on with the whole mob shouting something about demons returning to konoha)) "wait, lets go get my friends." "Um, I don't think you will have to look far." "Why?" "They just got to the front of the mob to see what was going on." "Ok lets go." " Naruto and Kit then turned around and stopped and yelled for Naruto's friends and told them to go to the top of the hokage monument to meet Naruto. They then teleported to the top of the hokage monument. Minutes later Naruto's friends were at the top of the monument talking to each other wondering when Naruto was going to get there. " "Where is Naruto, and who are those two weird guys over there?"" points at Kit and Naruto ". "I'm standing next to him." "Yeah right if that is Naruto then I am Choji." shouted Ino. "then you're choji because I am Naruto." "Your right I am Choji." " henge deactivates " ((oh I just remembered naruto grew about two feet and he got stronger muscles) hinata then looked naruto over with the byakugan and promptly fainted from blood loss not to mention that she went flying off the hokage monument where she was promptly caught by kit who was hanging off the sandaimes nose by a nine foot long gleaming white sword. "The Tetsusaiga!" gasped Akamaru and Kiba in unison. ((will explain later, and yes I am a rabid Inuyasha fanatic)) "the what now?" the others asked. "That sword is called the Tesusaiga. It used to belong to the founder of the Inuzuka clan. but it was given to his first son who was an adopted kitsune by the name of Shippo. it can also only be wielded by hanyous." "**_WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "_**What is all the noise about up here huh."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut

i know this is short but at least it is longer. please review oh and thanks to my reviewers. flames will be used to boil my ramen sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"weeeell Kiba here just told us that sword can only be weilded by half-demons._"

"**You WHAT?!**" roared kit

"Well I figured out that you are a half-demon and a direct desendent of the first Inuzuka's father's first son who was an adopted kitsune, ironicly."

"I know, I was just surprised that the only person that is more of a baka than Naruto(Hey!)was able to figure that out!"

"I'm smarter than you are you baka!"

"Oh yeah, then what are the different types of chakra,huh?"

"I dunno?"

"O,k lets see here, there are four definite types of chakra, there is demonic chakra which is the third strongest form,red in color, and a lot harder to control than human chakra, which brings us to the next type of chakra, human chakra which is the weakest form of chakra,blue in color, and the easiest form to control, fused chakra, which is formed whem a jinchuriki fuses their body with that of the demon or spirit sealed within them, and the second strongest form of chakra, violet in color, and slightly harder to control than human chakra, and the final type of chakra is fusing chakra, green in color, is formed when a jinchuriki's fusing prossess takes an elongated amount of time, and is the strongest, hardest to control, and extreamly unstable in other words it is as explosive as five hundred colapsing rasengans, which is extreamly painfull, right Naruto?" "Um, yeah?" "Well is that good enough for you Kiba-san?" meanwhile everyone else is sitting so quietly that you could hear the clouds going by which Shikamaru promptly looked up at. Finally someone broke the silence. "what happened" mumbled hinata who had just woken up. naruto then ran over and asked her if she was ok to which she promptly fainted from the close contact with the man she loves. ((I'm a big sucker for naru hina fics)) Naruto then picked her up and jumpedoff the forth's forehead and landed on the top of Konoha hospital. "baka" mumbled kit, and then he was engulfed in flames while everyone else took the "safe" path down

* * *

ok well the green chakra came from the fic redemption of kyuubi, and the violet chakra came from the inspiration of this fic, HENZURU! 

SAYONARA


	4. Chapter 4

**_I AM NOT DEAD I WAS LOCKED UP IN A MENTAL ASYLUM (I AM NOT LIEING)_**

Ok now that that is finished i will tell you what has been going on with me:

1. I had (and still have) a huge case of writers block and would like some ideas if you have any.

2. I was locked up in a mental asylum (the nuthouse) and am still adjusting back to my old sceadual at home. when i was in the asylum i had lots of different ideas but all the ones that i wrote down were eaten by my roommate (seriously, the guy tried to eat the sink!) they also didn't have a computer so all i could do was read a book twenty years older than me. Well please send any ideas you have if you want to and i'll try to fit it into the story sayonara.


End file.
